


What Have You Always Been?

by Pious_Erika



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Coming Out, Trans Female Character, an actual healthy dynamic between Bruce and his once Ward, look i have the gender feelings, nightwing is my new method of processing those feelings, trans woman nightwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: Bruce sees her.The Woman who was once his Ward.They have tea together.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What Have You Always Been?

**Author's Note:**

> I am having gender and batfam feelings.

Bruce was in the Batcave. Alfred had told him his former Ward was coming over.

Bruce stared at her. The Woman that had entered the Batcave.

The Woman who had once been his Ward.

“I know you, Chum. What have become? Or perhaps I should say, what have you always been?” Bruce asked the woman in a kind fatherly tone.

A familiar smile grew on the woman’s face. “Chum…. I missed that. If that is a fancy way of asking name and pronouns, then I am now Felicia Greyson, she/her, trans woman. I might change from Felicia later though. I only decided on Felicia like a month ago and I have gone through a couple names to be honest. For my hero name though, I am set in stone.” Felicia replied to her father casually.

“Nightwing. Clark’s Kryptonian stories. I remember. A good name.” Bruce replied. He had seen the JL reports on the Titans.

Felicia was wearing the black-and-blue Nightwing costume now.

The 22 year-old Felicia could be mistaken for her sister, Donna Troy, with only real difference was Felica maintained shorter hair compared to her sister, Bruce realized.

“You look good. A year has done you well” Bruce complimented.

“Thanks. Raven and Donna’s Magics and Victor’s Hyper-Science accelerated the transition process. Feels good.” Felicia said happily said, looking herself over.

“Wayne-medical…… I could have helped. You did not have to cut me off like you did….” Bruce said, sadly.

“I know, but I felt I had to. My Identity as Nightwing, and my transition into being a woman, my true-self, are linked. I wanted to control them with the Titans. I did not want to hurt you, but I wanted to control this phase of my life without you. Just for a few months.” Felica replied, determined.

Bruce realized what his daughter meant. So much of Felicia’s life before had been, to varying degrees. controlled by Bruce. Looking back, Bruce realized he overstepped some boundaries during his time raising his ward, his adopted child.

“I understand. So are we here to catch-up after a year apart, or is there something else?” Bruce asked, pouring some tea into some Alfred provided cups.

“I do want to catch up, but first I must say this. Whatever long-term goals I later plan in life, none of them will directly involve you or Gotham. I will still visit, I will team-up with you, but my long-term plans will never involve Gotham. I am my own person, and I feel this city limits me.” Felicia said, even more determined.

Bruce nodded. “I understand.” He spoke.

Felicia sat down across from Bruce and took a teacup.

The 2 caught up and spoke for hours, not just as father and daughter, but as equals as heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans woman Nightwing is under valued tbh.


End file.
